An assembly for coupling and uncoupling carriers from a drive in an overhead-rail materials-conveyance system is described in German patent 2,650,031. In this assembly a coupling lever is connected to a pivotably mounted uncoupling lever via an angled or elbow lever. The coupling and uncoupling levers project into the path of coupling and uncoupling heads extending vertically upwards from the carriers. The entraining assembly comprises in total four movably mounted interconnected levers with a similar number of linking pins; these pins extend perpendicularly to the transport direction and are set in motion upon operation of the entraining or coupling assembly. Wear of the pins leads to disturbances in service, in particular to undesired release of goods upon a swinging or vibration thereof, such swinging occurring at changes in transport direction such as from horizontal to inclined. A further disadvantage of known coupling assemblies is the noise caused by the many moving elements.